


He looks like my husband, but …

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Idols, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Misunderstandings, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity, Social Media, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: 5 times Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov see or hear about a man who looks like his husband and once he discovers that the man does not look like him.He is actually his husband.~x~Today is my Birthday, and this Fic is my gift.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	He looks like my husband, but …

**Author's Note:**

> \- I am challenging myself to write fluff involving Victuuri. At the moment, with this fic, I have 4 projects and one of them is Pokemon Gold / Silver AU. well, I can still write more about this AU through Yuuri's POV if you want. 
> 
> \- This fic is also my Birthday gift to you. Enjoy. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

My name is Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, I am 29 years old and until a few years ago I was a professional Russian ice skater. Today I live in Tokyo and work as a coach for Yuri Plisetsky, whom I have custody of after his grandfather died. I also teach skating classes to children and help others when it is time for Free Skating.

I am happy, even though I am no longer a skater or winning any more gold medals. _Want to know why?_

Just look at my name again. Did you notice that there is something different about it when I introduced myself? Well, originally the name Katsuki is not mine. I acquired it after marrying the most beautiful man in the world ( _Sorry Chris, but that's my opinion and nothing will change my mind._ ), Where I met at an ISU banquet where he was attending as the Thay skater Phichit Chulanont’s guest.

His name was Yuuri Katsuki ( _now it's Katsuki-Nikiforov too._ ), And he really charmed me once he started dancing tango with me. ( _I was surprised to see him dancing with Chris and Chulanont - No, I'm not jealous and this in my hand is not a weapon in the shape of ice skates._ ) And after a lot of effort, we finally got married in a simple ceremony with our families _(Yuuri Katsuki achieved the amazing feat of making my own parents not only accepted that I am Bi but also supported our marriage._ ) and close friends. it was perfect.

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**[Dance]**

"Yuura?" I ask, looking at several boxes of Kit-Kat of different flavors at the bottom of the refrigerator.

"Yes, Vicchan?" I listen, and for about 2 minutes I swear I went to heaven just because Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov called me Vicchan.

"Why are there so many boxes of kit-kat in the fridge?" I ask, after returning to the land.

"I got them because of work." Yuuri replies, appearing wearing a large dark purple sweater, sweatpants and his blue-framed glasses, carrying a basket of dirty clothes and taking them to be washed. "Didn't I say I was going to work with it last month?"

 _He said it?_ _I do not remember._

"Ah, it's true!" I exclaim, smiling widely at him.

A few hours later, Yuuri and I are sitting on the couch watching television, when suddenly an advertisement appears where a sexy man is Breakdancing while eating a kit-kat chocolate bar. To my surprise, he even eats upside down.

"Wow." I comment, surprised by what I'm seeing. "I bet this is fake. there's no way we can eat like that, upside down."

By my side, Yuuri just shrugs at me.

**...**

Days later, when I review the television ad, I find myself thinking that this man kind of looks like my Yuuri.

_That’s impossible, right?_

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**[Anime]**

"Vicchan?" Yuuri asks, timidly.

"What is it, my Yuuri?" I say, thanking the heavens for my first daily dose of ‘Blushing Yuuri’ because of me.

"Can you teach me about figure skating?" He asks, biting his lip. "My next job is about the sport, so ..."

"Don't worry, Moya Lyubov, I will teach you everything." I interrupt him, watching him give me the first daily dose of ‘Smiling Yuuri.’

_Ahh, I went to heaven again._

**...**

A few months later, I end up seeing Yuri 'Yurio' Plisetsky, watching ... _anime?_

"Yurio! I didn't know you like anime!" I exclaim, startling the teenager.

"Shut the fuck up, old geezer, and leave me alone!" Yurio yells, and right after that the protagonist exclaims in English with a japanese accent.

_"No, no. Everything's okay."_

I frown, wondering what’s so strange about that voice.

"Look, Yurio! He has a voice similar to my Yuuri!" I exclaim, cheering up.

"What the hell?" I listen, but I decide to leave him alone, because today is my day to make dinner.

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**[Posters]**

Lately, Yuuri has been getting quite late at work and when he finally gets home, he is clearly tired. Me, who already have a cup of tea the way he likes ready, hand him the cup and help him go to the bathroom, watching him so he doesn't fall asleep in the shower, then helping him get dressed and lie in bed.

"Arigato, Vicchan. Oyasumi." And with a long yawn, he ends up sleeping soundly.

I let out a long breath, and finish doing the dishes first, before joining him in bed.

**...**

One of the things I hate the most when I need to travel to an ISU competition is having to leave my Yuuri behind. Even having cell phones and laptops that facilitate contact at a distance, it is not the same thing as having my precious husband by my side. ( _Get out of here, Chris, only I can see my Yuuri naked on the phone! Get. Out!_ )

Another thing is to have a lot of fans shouting that name wherever we are.

"Holy shit." I listen, but before I can scold Yurio, a crowd of fans quickly approach us and ...

_Did they just passed us?_

_As if we were ordinary people, unworthy of everyone's attention?_

And then I see the supposed fans breaking into a CD store, shouting things in Japanese that I still don't understand, except for the name 'Yuuri'. Soon, most of them leave excitedly, carrying bags from the store and talking to each other about a CD.

"Holy shit. At least Katsudon already gave me mine." Yurio says, and I frown, not understanding what my Yuuri has to do with it.

Looking back at the store, I see an employee placing two papers written ' **OUT** **OF STOCK** ' on top of two large posters in the window where a sexy man in black is on his back, with his arms raised above his head and with his body bent, giving a wink to the camera and to the side, the words ' ** _Yuuri - In Regards Of Love (Original)_** ' in red in the first and ' ** _Yuuri - In Regards Of Love (English Version)_** ' in the second.

 _How dare someone with the same name as my darling be more popular than me, Victor Nikiforov?_ ( _Is it because of age? Or my hair falling out? Nooo, I need my Yuuri here and now to comfort me. Yuuuuuuuri ~ I'm dying!_ )

_By the way, where did I see that man from the poster?_

**...**

A week later, when I return home, I make a point of taking my Yuuri in my arms, filling him with kisses and carrying him to our room, ignoring the cursing of a certain surly kitten.

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**[TV]**

I have big plans for after the National Yurio Competition. Plans that consist of the celebration of the New Year between me and my Yuuri, with the right to a romantic dinner and everything. I made sure to prepare everything perfectly, except for a single small detail.

_Yuuri._

**...**

I ended up forgetting to tell him about the plans, and when I find out that Yuuri had been told he would have to work on something called Kouhaku Utagassen ( _Yuuri taught me to pronounce it correctly even though I don’t know what is it.)_ that airs on New Year's Eve. Normally, I would be sad, but I already had an incredible one at Christmas thanks to my Yuuri, which started as a treasure hunt game with Russian breakfast in bed, full SPA session, lunch with my family, Shopping in one high class store ( _and for Makka afterwards_ ), a Limo that took me to these places, and finally, dinner in a fancy restaurant on the roof of a hotel, completely empty and lit with candles, except for the waiters and someone with their backs for me, in a navy blue suit, holding a large bouquet of red roses that he immediately hands me. Obviously it is my Yuuri, who says he reserved the entire restaurant just for the two of them that night.

"How did you manage to book a restaurant like this in the middle of Christmas just for the two of us?" I asked him, curious.

'I heard someone at my job saying that this restaurant was going to close on Christmas because part of the employees were sick. So I contacted the administration and managed to get them to open, just for us. "Yuuri replies, and I smile, happy that my husband is so precious.

_I love him so much!_

( _He_ _later revealed that they have a hotel reservation, and right after dinner, he said it would be my turn to be enjoyed by him. Best. Night. Of my. Life._ )

And so, I'm here, on New Year's Eve, watching a TV show where singers divide up to compete with each other, or something. I do not understand anything. But I do not deny that the man who is singing now has a sexy body and wears a ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Fashion, for sure.

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**[Interview]**

It all started when, checking my Twitter, I see the name Yuuri-kun at the top of Popular Topics. When I click, I see several people commenting in Japanese, all commenting on a certain link. When I put Google Chrome to translate tweets, I read:

**...**

**_Yuuri-kun_** _is married?_ _I can''t believe it!!!_ **[Link]**

**...**

**_Yuuri-kun_** _composed all the songs inspired by the love of his life!!_ _This is so romantic!_ **[Link]**

**...**

**_Yuuri-kun_** _reveals that the ring on his left hand is a wedding ring, because the other person he married is from Russia._ **[Link]**

**...**

_WTF?!_ **_Yuuri-kun_** _is_ _married?_ _I'm so disappointed._ **[Link]**

**...**

_Morooka-san interviewing_ **_Yuuri-kun_** _is the best thing that could happen in my life._ **[Link]**

**...**

_OMG!_ **_Yuuri-kun_** _is so cute when he reveals about his wedding._ _You can tell he really loves that person._ **[Link]**

**...**

Oh, that is nice! It seems that my Yuuri and I are not the only Russian-Japanese couple. If only this Yuuri-kun didn't have the same name as my Yuuri.

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**[Youtube]**

It started again on Twitter, where **Yuuri-kun** is once again trending.

Here I am, away from my Yuuri, watching Yurio warm up before skating at the World Championship. I miss my husband, and it makes me use my cellphone to check my social networks. When I see on Twitter that Yuuri-kun is trending, I decide to ignore it and slide my timeline until I notice a certain tweet from Yurio:

**...**

**The Best Yuri** _@ y-plisetsky - 45 min_

Thank you, Katsudon. And **_#YouAreNotMyDad_** **[Link]**

**...**

_Oh, did my Yuuri send something to our son?_ _How cute!_

I press the link and watch a video on Youtube where the man from before appears, holding a banner with a design of ice skates and next to it is written ' _Yuri Plisetsky, davai!_ 'in Russian, with a wide smile on his face, messy hair and ... blue-framed glasses.

" _Davai, Yuratchka!_ _Dad is watching your competition here from the backstage._ " The man says, and then tilts his face. " _Ya Teblya Liblyu, Vitya._ "

I take a deep breath, not believing what I just heard. I then look at Yuri.

"Did you know?"

"Have you finally noticed, old man?" Yuri asks, laughing out loud. "Katsudon is a singer, songwriter, dancer, model and voice actor."

"So ... that character from the skating anime ..."

"Yes."

"The poster at the airport, and the man on television ..."

"Yes, Yes. He's your husband. Seriously, how come you didn't notice anything? "Yuri says, already getting annoyed.

"But he didn't say anything to me!" I exclaim, attracting the attention of other skaters.

"Are you serious?!!" Yuri exclaims, to my surprise. "Katsudon has been telling you all this time, but apparently you are the one who didn't notice. He wrote an album especially for you. He said in an interview that he is married, even though he knew he would lose several fans because of it."

And he walks away, leaving me there, shocked.

**...**

We returned home with a silver medal and Yuuri's English album on my cell phone. Obviously, I love the album and I make a point of showing how much for it. In our bed.

My name is Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, I am 29 years old and until a few years ago I was a professional Russian ice skater. Today I live in Tokyo and work as a coach for Yuri Plisetsky, whom I have custody of after his grandfather died. I also teach skating classes to children and help others when it is time for Free Skating.

I am happy, even though I am no longer a skater or winning any more gold medals. _Want to know why?_

Just look at my name again. Did you notice that there is something different about him when I introduced myself? Well, originally the name Katsuki is not mine. I acquired it after marrying the most beautiful man in the world ( _Sorry Chris, but that's my opinion and nothing will change my mind._ ), Where I met at an ISU banquet where he was attending as a skater guest Thai Phichit Chulanont.

His name was Yuuri Katsuki ( _now it's Katsuki-Nikiforov too_ ), and he really charmed me as soon as he started dancing tango with me. ( _I was already surprised to see him dancing with Chris and Chulanont - No, I'm not jealous and this in my hand is not a weapon in the shape of ice skates._ ) And after a lot of effort, we finally got married in a simple ceremony with our families ( _Yuuri Katsuki achieved the amazing feat of making my own parents not only accepted that I am Bi but also supported our marriage._ ) and close friends. It was perfect.

And ever since, I've been the luckiest man in the world.

**…**

"Wait!" I exclaim, looking at him in shock. "Do you know Breakdancing?"

Yuuri looks at me in surprise, and then opens an evil smile.

"Oh, Vitenka, I will destroy you."

I swallow hard, realizing that there's something else I don't know about him ...

_Wait, why is Yuuri setting up a pole in the middle of our living room..._

_Oh._

**...**

**_Here lies Victor Yakovich Katsuki-Nikiforov, happily killed by his husband amazing Pole Dancing._ **

…

"Wait!" I exclaim, looking at him in shock. "Are you richer than me?"


End file.
